Hetalia High School
by Hetalia4ever801
Summary: Matthew Williams life changes drastically as the orphan is taken in by his relatives. He moves from Canada to the US, how will all this change affect him? Will he be able to survive high school? Canada x multi ( 2p!Hetalia)
1. New beginning

Arthur sat at the table mourning the very recent passing of his father. His mother was also quite distraught and shaken by the events. She was staring at the wooden floor of their living room. He had come back from the United States of America where he had been taking care of one of the many schools his late father had owned.

This was a the most prestigious private school line in the world. His father found success in more than one country. In Russia, China, Germany, France and the U.S. the school chain was widely recognized and considered number one. Of course, it was quite pricey.

As an only child it was his duty to take care of his mourning mother. 's death had come as a surprise to them, it was a tragic and sudden but awfully common and mundane at the same time; a car crash.

Before his passing, he had accumulated a large wealth and had left all the money he had to his only son and his wife. A loud doorbell rang interrupting the eerie silence that reigned in the room. Arthur sighed and stood up.

" I'll get it mum." He said running a hand through his unruly short blond hair.

He walked over to the door and straightened his suit. He opened the door. He honestly believed his day could not get any worse but there stood a French man with a wide smile. How could he tell he was French? Well the obvious perfume and long uncut blonde hair and unbuttoned white blouse with rolled up sleeves was a dead give away. No English man would dream to show up at his house uninvited in his state. The lad seemed to be no mor than 18 years old as well, what business could he have here?

"Bonjour my brother, looks like our father was quite naughty!"

" What? Excuse me, but what is your business here?" Arthur shut the door behind him not wanting his mother to be disturbed.

"Well, you see we are brothers!" The French man exclaimed.

" I am an only child! Now piss off!" Arthur yelled infuriated at the nerve of this smelly French brat. He tried to shut the door but a foot stopped him.

" Have you not read his will?" The French man asked. The English man paused frowning his thick eyebrows in thought.

" No I have not." He said more to himself his green eyes widened in shock.

Did his father cheat? But his mother was right there! This was no time for her to discover this! She was already shaken if she ever heard wind of this...

" This is not a good time, please leave. Here is my card. Call me later. If it's about the money we can come to an agreement at a lat-"

" Please! I have no where else to go!" He begged.

Arthur paused in shoving the young man's foot outside the door and had a good look at him. He seemed to have nothing more then a backpack on him.

" Fine come in, however my mother is here so just say you are a distant relative! Ok?" Arthur asked still quite shocked but also disbelieving.

" Ok, mon Cher!" He said using his vile French language. Arthur paused in opening he door and a thought crossed his mind.

"How did you know to come here?" He asked glaring at the French bastard child that was hopefully not really related to him.

" I thought you might ask thzat! I have a letter from our père!" Arthur waited while the young man dug throught his full back pack.

"Here!" Arthur reached out with a shaky hand. On the letter's envelope was the familiar seal of his family now broken.

" Dear Francis, if you are to read this I have died. I'm sorry I could not be a better father to you, but know this. You have an older brother. If ever something where to happen to me, which is now the case now, know that I have a large fortune and I am sure my son Arthur will take good care of you. You will be able to find him at this address."

The letter went on to explain other ways to contact him. A tear came to fall upon Arthur's cheek only to be quickly wiped away. This letter was obviously written years before his departure to the states. But what really did it was his father's signature. There was no way this was forged. As his eyes gathered more tears Arthur remembered why he had avoided reading the will. He could not break down, not now. He needed to be strong for his mother. However all the walls he had built broke down.

" Frère! It's okay! Here!" A well manicured hand extended a disposable Kleenex.

Arthur took it and swallowed his sorrow back with difficulty while whipping his years with haste.

"Remember you are a distant relative!"

" Oui of course." Arthur saw genuine concern in the aqua blue hues of the Frenchman.

He then felt a drop upon his head, and one on his cheek following the flow of his last tear drop.  
He dreaded the rain.

"Come in lad." he said stepping back so he could come in,  
" Oh and one last thing, do not speak French. We hate that language." Arthur ordered in distaste.

"honhonhonhon. You are not my father! However I bet I can cook way better than you!" Francis smirked

"Arthur? What in Gods name is going on?" Ms. Kirkland seemed to have broken out of her trance and came to the door where the bastard child stood.

"Oh well, mum you see this is a distant relative of father's that came to pay his respects." Arthur looking down in guilt.

" Well let him in already it's pouring! Any relative of my late husband is a relative of mine! I will make some tea!" She exclaimed running over to the kitchen.

Once the door was shut, Francis took his boots off and asked where he could put his things. Arthur led him up the stairs to the furthest guest room. He did not want to have to associate with his unwanted half sibling more than he had to.

"So there's your bed and there is a washroom attached to the room." He explained quickly wanting to get away from him. This was too much too much in one day.

" Oh wait! I forgot to mention this." Francis exclaimed

" What?!" Arthur asked already overwhelmed.

" We have a sister."

Lighting illuminated the dark room showing the gentleman there was no hint of sarcasm in the aqua blues of his brother.


	2. Chater 1

Once he had attended the funeral he read the will.  
After having read it Arthur discovered that all that he had dreaded was happening. His father had not only cheated but fathered two children outside of his marriage.  
What is worse? He had slept with prostitutes. The will explained how to find them and where. It also explained that they had access to the Kirkland education system. Also it asked Arthur to take care of the smelly french brat as his own if he was still a minor. How in the world was he going to explain this to Alfred?!  
As for his sister Madeline all he had was an address in Canada, she was allowed a part of the fortune. Attached to the will was the photo of a young ten year old girl. She had two pig tails with long blond hair accompanied by mysterious violet eyes with round spectacles.

He sighed leaning back in the old office chair that had once belonged to his father. A knock came from the door.  
"Are you ready?" The thick french accented voice asked.  
" Yes let's go!" Arthur stretched and stood up.  
" I'm so excited! I have never been to Canada before!" Francis smiled  
"Yeah, yeah…" Arthur grumbled grabbing his suit case  
"Did you know Montreal is french?"  
"Bloody hell!"  
The french brat smirked mischievously.

They had spent more than a week in Montreal searching for Madeline Williams with the old picture. Apparently she was older than Francis and closer in age to Arthur. She was not at the old address and two other families had lived there since she had left. After that they encountered a series of dead ends. It seemed hopeless. Arthur was falling asleep when he was suddenly awoken by the door of the hotel room being slammed open with force.  
"Arthur! I have a lead! But you won't like it." Francis came in all sweaty and panting.  
"What is it!?" He bolted upright from the couch, sleepy eyes blinking rapidly.  
"She was a prostitute, she had a child!" Francis exclaimed  
"Why are you speaking in past tense?…"  
"This is why i said you wouldn't like it…" Francis looked down in sorrow  
"Shit! Fucking bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed fuming his sleepiness long forgotten as he began to pace around the room angrily.

This was too much for him. He had grown attached to the picture and wanted to meet his sister. Even though he bickered often with Francis, it was nice to have a sibling…he felt less lonely…

" But she had a son!" Francis yelled over the incessant British swearing.  
Arthur stopped his angry pacing a sudden thought had crossed his mind.

He stalked over towards the disheveled french teenager.

"How did you discover this?" he asked  
"I was with a prostitute who was a close friend of Madeline's." Francis said like it was no big deal.  
"You disgust me." Arthur glared in distaste.  
"Why must you be so stiff?"Francis asked raising a brow not impressed.  
"Now may I make this clear! While you live under my roof there will be none of this!" Arthur yelled red with rage.  
"Oui, oui, Mister 'I have a stick up my butt'!"  
"What?! Hey! Come back here!" Arthur yelled as Francis walked out of the room.  
" I have a date with someone! See you later!" Francis yelled without turning back.  
" French scum…" Arthur muttered going back into his room.  
Another kid he had to take care of? Hopefully he would not be as much of a handful as this one.

CHAPTER 1  
It took one year to complete the adoption process.  
But finally Matthew Williams would come live with him. He had been given up for adoption at the tender age of four. The young lad was now thirteen. As for Francis he was now sixteen. Never did he have this much trouble with his son Alfred, and that was saying a lot. Francis constantly got sent to his office where they bickered and once he got home a new series of arguments would start.  
Frankly he was at his wits end. He had finally explained the situation to Alfred who had sworn to keep it secret…as long as Arthur bought him a brand new Ferrari.  
That was probably the worst decision he ever made as his son now used it as blackmail. In contrast Matthew was an angel. They wrote to each other and the orphanage had sent monthly updates on Matthew's well being. He had volunteered for the fifth year in a row to community service and was considered the most loved child in the orphanage. Not one flaw was written. It also mentioned that he had perfect behaviour but was quite quiet and may need to learn to defend himself better. To his horror, Arthur learnt that previous people who had adopted the kid where child predators and tried to bed him. Twice this had happened, each time they were close calls. He was quite angry to hear about this and saddened to see how reluctant Matthew was at meeting him. After much coaxing, Matthew had agreed to letter correspondence.  
Now after all this hard work he could finally bring Matthew back to his home where he belonged.

Alfred knew about it for the whole year and for the life of him could not shut up about it. So now everyone in the school knew of Matthew's arrival.  
When Arthur saw the lad for the first time at his doorstep, his heart broke. He was the spitting image of his mother.

"Ohonhonhon! Seems he has my sexy hair!" Francis exclaimed when he tried to sneak past Arthur by taking advantage of the situation. As he passed Arthur yanked his pony tail back.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Francis complained  
"You are still grounded!" Arthur yelled . Little Matthew flinched clutching to the small white teddybear he held.  
" I'm sorry, lad. Come on in. Francis take his bag."  
"Oui oui." Francis answered  
"Vous parlez Français?" Matthew's small voice spoke out  
"Oui mon cher!" Francis answered grabbing his bag.  
" Come on up! I'll show you to your room!" Francis said smiling sweetly.  
" That's all set then! I will be in my office. Alfred should come back from practice in an hour. We will all go out for supper then so be ready." Arthur said "And welcome home."  
"T-Thank you" Matthew smiled still holding on tightly to his teddy bear. He almost reached Arthur's shoulder and was quite frail for a boy his age.  
" Let's go up! Shall we?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded thinking this would finally be the place he could call home. He smiled faintly.

They made it up to his room, it was right next to Arthur's for a good reason.

"Here is your bed, closet, curtains…Do you want help unpacking?" Francis asked shutting the door behind him.  
"N-no…that's ok…" Matthew had briefly heard about his other french uncle but it was his first time meeting him.  
It was weird to have an uncle that was only three years older than he was.  
"Turn around." The frenchman ordered.  
"Ok…"Matthew turned to face the Francis tensing up at the look he was given, a leer.  
He shivered in fear as eyes undressed him from head to toe.

"I have heard much about you from Arthur. He thinks you are the perfect child. You sure do seem perfect to me Ohonhonhon." Francis smirked when he saw Matthew's shoulder's tense up.  
"T-Thank you" Matthew cursed at his nervous stutter. He needed to learn to be more assertive!  
"Ouais, très beau…" Francis smiled and Matthew blushed.  
"Um…Could I know where the washroom is?" The young boy asked shuffling his feet nervously.  
"Of course! This way!" Francis said leading him to it.

Matthew sighed once he thought he was alone int the washroom.  
That guy creeped him out.  
He heard the door close and lock behind him, he was not alone after all.  
His eyes widened and he held the bear to his chest.

" You seem quite easy to push around! We need to fix that!" Francis smirked seeing the little shoulders tense up again.

He turned the boy around. Matthew seemed to realize how much of a bad situation he was in and opened his mouth to call out for help. He was horrified to find no sound would escape his mouth! Not now! He started backing away from the French man who was a good foot taller than him. He squeaked as his head hit the wall behind him. Two arms on each side of his head blocked his way out.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked. behind his glasses Matthew's eyes widened at the saddistic look in the french teen's eyes.  
"You thought I would be nice because we are related?" Francis laughed  
"You are too innocent! We need to fix that, right?" Francis leaned down and kissed the boy's neck.  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Matthew stuttered in between rapid breaths.  
" You don't like it?" He then kissed his cheek  
"No…" Matthew whimpered having flashbacks.  
"Then fight back. Mmm? Can't you do it?" Francis laughed biting Matthew's ear.  
"Please… stop!" Matthew begged weakly petrified.  
"Why don't you fight back? Do you like it? Ohonhonhon. It seems you really are french like me, yes?" he whispered in his nephew's ear. Francis waited for a response, expected one. Something was wrong, why did he not respond yet?  
"Quickly! Fight me back! You will be eaten alive at school if you are like this!" Francis seemed to snap out of his sadistic trance to be replaced by a concerned face.  
" Trust me! I know, I am a bully myself!" Francis exclaimed. His eyes widened as he looked at Matthew, the boy was somewhere else. What in the world had happened to him?  
"I-I…please…no!…"

A sudden urge to protect the kid overtook Francis's mischievous side when he realized what must have happened to him already.  
The door knob to the bathroom suddenly rattled.

"Hey dude! Not cool! I hurried here to meet Mattie! I didn't take a shower yet!" Alfred yelled. Francis sighed heavily.  
"Oh shit! Mattie is that you?! Sorry dude!" Alfred yelled. God he was so dense, Francis thought.  
"No, we were almost done!" Francis smirked feeling mischievous again.  
"What?! Matthew are you ok?! Hello? Francis what do you mean we?"

Francis opened the door, he was already bored of teasing Alfred and Matthew had had more than enough.

"What did you do to him?!" Alfred yelled looking behind Francis.  
"Nothing he is fine— " Francis looked back towards Matthew as Alfred rushed past him to get there creating a wind that made Francis's hair move as if in the wind was blowing.

Matthew was curled up into a ball. His arms encircling his knees, face hidden behind his golden hair, he was rocking back and forth in small inconsistent swings. Alfred crouched down and held Matthew in his big buff arms protectively, glaring at Francis. Francis's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" he said feeling bad.

Normally he liked to tease people mercilessly, some called it bullying but he was nothing like Ivan or, he shivered, Natalia.  
That family was quite something, they did not tease people, they did not bully them, no, they broke them. However this sort of compassion was quite rare for Francis. It bothered him a bit, he wanted to take advantage of the situation, well a part of him did but he could not do it at the same time and this made him angry. He glared at Alfred before leaving the pair. Arthur rushed out of his office as he heard his son yelling profanities at the french man.

"What did you do?!" Arthur yelled.  
"Nothing! I just teased him and he freaked out…I didn't know. I just remember reading on the letters that he was…" Francis smiled  
"That he was what? What have you been up to!?"  
"…easy to push around. But it's no fun to play with a broken toy." Francis said but more to himself. He then received a harsh slap from a furious half-brother.  
"Take that back! He is family!" Arthur ordered  
"Well we are family too." Francis answered referring to their endless petty arguments.


End file.
